Love
by XcasualtyfanX
Summary: Zoe and Max split up and Zoe lives with Dylan. Shes torn between three lovers.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Zoe" Dylan smiled as she walked down the steps ready for work. The first thing she did was walk over to the wine she had. That's all she ever did now. Drink. She went to take the lid off but it wouldn't come off.

"Zoe?" he asked concerned for her health.

He walked over to her and took the bottle from her hands and placed it on the highest shelf. He felt really bad. He couldn't help her. She walked off the boat and headed for work. He banged his head against the cupboard and sighed. That was the woman he loved and he was sitting back watching her wreck herself. He didn't know why she was like this but he was going to find out.

-X-

Zoe arrived at work and immediately walked over to her smoking spot and began to smoke. She felt ill. She looked at her watch. 9:45. Her shift didn't start until 10. She leant against the wall and turned her head to see Max and that was the last thing she saw as the darkness took over her.

-x-

Zoe woke up a few minutes after in Max's arms. He was sat against the wall behind the hospital. They used to stand here all the time. She bit her lip and leant against Max's chest.

"Max." She said

"Oh sorry shall I? Ill just you know" He said letting go of her.

"No Max. I well I... I... I..." She said

Just then Dylan walked around the corner.

"Zoe?" he said

She smiled at him and pushed her hair behind her ear. That was the perfect time and he interrupted. She stood up and walked past him without looking back. Dylan looked at Max weirdly before leaving after her and Max soon followed.

-X-

Things had been awkward between Max and Zoe all day. Zoe went out for a cigarette later on where she nearly told Max she loved him. She sat down where her and Max had been hugging and leant back against the wall. She could faintly smell Max's aftershave. She inhaled and sighed. She leant her head against the wall to her side and let the tears flow free. Just then Max walked around the corner and spotted her and her tears.

"Zoe?" he said

"Max" she said looking at him.

He came and sat next to her.

"Max."

"Zoe. Don't worry I know your with Dylan now"

Zoe gasped

"No i'm really not."

"Your not?!"

"No Max. Im sorry okay. I... I... I love you"

"I love you too Zoe"

Just then the two began to kiss and as they separated they smiled.

"Wanna swap place?" Max said

" Yeah its not comfy here" Zoe laughed and the two swapped places.

Max took the woman he loved into his arms and she leant against his shoulder.

"I am sorry Max. I really am" She said nearly crying again. He had reduced her to tears everyday.

"I know you are."

She leant against him. She felt sick again. She inhaled deeply then stood up and ran off.

"Zo!" he said running after her. He ran into the hospital.

"Louise where's Zoe?" He asked

"She ran into the toilets she looked ill. Why?" she replied

"She ran off" he said standing outside the door listening to her puking. A while later she came out and looked kind of pale.

"Zo are you okay?" Max whispered.

She nodded and walked back to their secret spot. He followed her and they sat down again. Zoes phone began to ring. She looked at it and answered it...


	2. Chapter 2

Warning sexual scenes and bad language.

-X-

Hello." Zoe said

"Hi Zo! Guess what!" the person said

"What?"

"Im coming back to Holby. We can be together again."

She put her hand to her mouth and dropped her phone luckily it landed on Max. He looked at it Nick. He had heard about how Zoe always runs back to him. He cut the call off and looked at her.

"Zo?"

"M... M... Max"

"Whats wrong?"

" Hes coming back. Nick. Help"

"Zoe? What are we supposed to do?" He didn't want to admit it =. But he was scared to lose her. He pulled her closer to him and she leant against him and smiled sadly.

" I don't know Max"

-x-

They walked into the hospital.

"Zoe." Dylan said to her.

"Yeah?" she said

"can I talk to you? In private?"

"yeah sure."

-x-

"Zoe, I like no Love you." Dylan said

"Dylan... I... I'm sorry I just."

"Zoe I love you surely we should have a happy ending like Jack and Rose."

"DYLAN LIFE ISNT ONE BIG ROMANCE MOVIE, I DONT LOVE YOU OKAY GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD. And im not coming home tonight so don't wait up" She said running out.

-x -

She stormed out and out of the hospital Max ran after her.

"Zoe!"

"Max please don't just I need to get something can I go alone?" she asked and he nodded so he waited outside.

She wondered in to pack a bag and in there she saw Nick.

"Zoe!" he said running up to her kissing her. She pushed him off. He gasped and tried again and again and again.

"Zoe?" he asked

"Nick, I don't love you!"

"Yea you do!"

He forced his lips onto hers and she tried to push him off of her but failed. When she finally got off her she screamed and he forced his lips onto hers again and Max ran in. Zoe kicked him and he fell backwards. She ran into Max's arms and Nick looked at them in disgust.

"A porter?" Nick laughed

"I love HIM Nick not you." Zoe said

"Yeah right. Your just sleeping with him. Your a slut Zoe a slut!" He shouted

She looked shocked and ran out of Max's arms and out of the boat.

Max ran after her but she was no where in sight. He looked frantically but there was no sign.

-x-

She sat on the wall her feet hanging over into the harbour. She often came here. She threw her phone into the water and heard it go plop. This calmed her.

"I need to tell Max" she thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Max rang her phone. Her voicemail played. He spotted her. Sitting over the harbour. He ran up to her. He lifted her into his arms and put her down.

"Zoe!"

She smiled.

"Wheres your phone?" he asked

She looked in the water.

He shook his head.

"Max I need to tell you something" she said

He paused.

" im pregnant."

He smiled and lifted her up spinning her around and kissed her.

"I love you Zoe Hanna"

"I love you too Max Walker"

5 months later...

Zoe is now 7 months pregnant. She is happy with Max. The hospital knows about their relationship.

Zoe and Max were stood in the reception area when he knelt down on one knee and said...

"Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"oh my gosh Max! Yes!" she said as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She kissed him passionately and they wandered out of the ED.

-x-

They sat at home with a pizza, cheesy chips and garlic break while watching Titanic. Zoe was now on maternity leave and was rather happy about it. They were going shopping as they were going to have a little girl. They had chosen three names which they liked: Chantelle; Amanda and Leanne. Zoe liked Chantelle and Leanne and Max liked Chantelle and Amanda. They decided on Chantelle as they both liked that name. They watched Titanic and cried until they fell asleep.

The next morning they got up and jumped in the shower then picked out some clothes. Max went with some jeans and shirt while Zoe couldn't decide.

"All my clothes make me look fat!" Zoe moaned

"Your pregnant not fat!" Max said handing her some jeans. She got changed and did her hair and make up then set off.

The first place they went to was homebase to get some paint. They grabbed a trolley incase they needed it. They wondered around and found the paint are.

"Told you it was here you idoit!" Zoe said play slapping Max.

"Hey! Which paint shall we get? How about green?" Max said

"Max do you have no sense?!"

"Hey!"

"How about pink?"

"too girly!"

"Purple?"

"Yeah!"

Then they walked around some more until they spotted some lights. There was fairy lights, sparkle lights, football lights and as many over things you could think of!

"How about these ones?" Max asked pointing to the football lights

Zoe shook her head trying not to laugh.

"Were having a girl."

"Oh yeah."

Eventually they decided on some lights and hanging down pendulums . Then they wondered around some more and spotted some cots. They walked over to have a look at them. They bought a simple plain cot and a materess then ordered them to be delivered. They then went to mamas and papas to buy some essentials.

When they arrived home they brought back a ten pack of bottles, five packs of nappies, three all in ones and shirts and other things. Then they snuggled up on the sofa watching no angles.


End file.
